The present invention relates to page anchors associated with renderable web content. More particularly, the present invention relates to location-specific page anchors.
Web content includes text, images, and other information that may be rendered on a display of a computing device. One approach to creation of web content is to create a markup language (ML) document that organizes the web content for rendering. The ML document may be transferred between devices via communication protocols, such as hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). Upon receipt at the computing device, the ML document is processed to render the web content for viewing on the display of the computing device.